Love the Way You Lie
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Song-fic Edward and Bella have never been the best couple. There was always hitting and fighting, but what happened when she tries to leave? Will this fight end differently than all their other fights? Story NOT condoning domestic violence.


**Lol, all of you are probably mad at me, but I just have so many ideas just jumbling through my head. I have another story on the way though and I'm working on Kill or Be Killed. **** So don't be too mad at me. I'll try to update soon! Anyways, this is just one of my ideas, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

I grabbed another pair of his pants, checking the pockets before I dumped it in the washing machine.

'_Why the hell do I have to wash his clothes? I am not his mother, he can do it himself,'_ I thought, but I knew the answer. I didn't want another fight. So I just sucked it up for now. I picked up another pair of jeans and checked the pockets. This time I found a piece of paper:

_Hey boo!  
Give me a call soon,  
228-4389  
Tanya 3_

I dropped the pants, storming into our room. He looked away from the TV, turning his head slightly to me. He was lying on the bed with a beer by him. _'What's new?'_

"What now?" Edward asked, exhausted.

"Who the hell is Tanya?" I spat, throwing the now crumpled piece of paper at him.

He picked it up, and opened it. "She's just some girl…"

I stomped towards him and pushed his chest. "Yeah fucking right!"

"Bella, stop," he said, slowly, his eyes darkening.

"Why, what are you going to do, hit me, then call _Tanya,_" I sneered her name, slapping him across the face.

His head turned slowly, recovering from my slap. I hit him again, but this time he grabbed my wrists, pushing me into the bed, forcefully. He pinned me beneath him. "Stop…" He was clenching his teeth. Good. I _needed_ this, I needed the anger. I spat in his face.

He pulled me up by my arms, slamming me back on the bed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled.

"Me? What about you?" I screamed.

"I didn't do shit!"

"Tell me another _fucking_ lie!"

"Damn it, Bella!" he said as he got off of me, pushing me off the bed. My arm hit the floor first. I knew a bruise was on its way, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I just pushed myself off the ground, grabbed my purse and slammed the bedroom door behind me. I heard footsteps and a door being slammed against the wall.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving you," I said, not looking back. I was so close to the door when he grabbed my arm, spinning me back to him. I winced for a second, before recovering almost instantly.

"No you ain't!" he seethed. I tore my arm from his grasp.

"Why not? So I can stay here and listen to another lie? Cause you know how much I love the way you lie!" I yelled, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! Can you just… ugh!" he tried to form a sentence.

"Just what?" I was crying at this point.

"Just…" he didn't finish his sentence, he just sighed then grabbed my face and kissed me. Hard. I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but kiss him back. I loved him.

* * *

"What the hell?" I screamed, slamming open the front door.

"Bella, gosh, will you listen?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

I spun around to come face to face with him. "What is there to explain? I saw you kissing her!"

"She kissed me!" he lied. He looked to his left, he _always _looks to his left when he lies to me.

I shoved him. "Liar!"

He grabbed me and pushed me into the wall. "Don't push me…" he growled.

"Fuck you!" I punched him in the face. His grip on me loosened and I pushed him away, running into our bathroom. I locked it behind me.

"Bella!" he shouted, banging on the door. It was shaking, but I knew he'd never break the door down.

I reached into my pocket and took out my pack of cigarettes and lighter. That's when I noticed my hands were shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from anger of fear.

"Open the _fucking_ door!" he roared. The door shook more.

I shakily took one from my pack and stuck it in my mouth. I lit the lighter and lit the cigarette. I instantly calmed and stopped shaking when I saw the fire so I lit it again. It was crazy that I felt so calm just looking at the fire, but I couldn't explain it. It was just so mesmerizing.

"Bella… open the door…" Edward said. The shaking stopped. I heard him slide down the door. "Please."

I looked at the door for a moment before looking at the fire again.

I didn't get out of the bathroom for hours just looking at the fire. Flicking it on and off.

When I opened the door, Edward wasn't there, but my teddy bear was there. I got down on my knees and held it. He'd gotten it for me on our first date.

"Bella?" I heard him. I looked up at him. He looked remorseful. "Sorry… really, I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. He sighed and sat down next to me. We didn't say anything, we just sat quietly.

"I hate you," I said after a while.

He frowned. "I know," he said.

I looked at him. "But I love you," I said, watching his expression change instantly. His crooked smile that I loved was there.

"I love you too," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

I was pissed, beyond pissed. He cheated on me again. But this time, it wasn't just a kiss. Oh no, this took the cake, he had a threesome in our bed with two drunk college girls. He was sober.

I had no idea why I used to put up with this crap. He always does crap like this, and I was _done_. I stormed out of the house while he was _still_ in the room with them. I went to the two people who always had my back: Rosalie and Alice.

I drove to their house across town in tears. They took me with open arms.

"Bella, why don't you live with us for a few months?" Alice suggested a little while later.

I was still crying."B-but, I love him…" I said, shakily.

"Bella, you can't stay with him. It isn't good for your health. He's hurting you physically and mentally," Rosalie said.

I thought about it for a little bit before coming to a conclusion. We needed space. I looked down and sniffed. "Okay."

"Good, now go wash up. You need a good night out," Rosalie said.

"I'm not in the mood though…"

"You know you love going to the club and letting loose," Alice said.

At that moment, I had an epiphany. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I _didn't_ need him. In fact he might even need me. I can do better. "You guys are right," I started my speech, "I'm telling him that we're taking a break and I'm going to find some sexy guy and make out with him. Before him, I didn't need men. Men needed me. That hasn't changed though, I just lost myself for a moment, but now I'm back."

"Okay… so you done with your little speech?" Rosalie asked. Alice and I shot her a look at the same time.

"Stop being a buzz-kill," I shot back.

Alice and Rose looked at me then at each other. "She's back," they sang.

"Oh shut up and find me a sexy dress!" I demanded, smirking at them.

"Yep, she's really back. She's mean again," Alice said, getting up to go find a dress.

"I'm not mean… am I?" I asked, warily.

"Just a bit," Rose said smiling at me. I frowned.

* * *

Rose and Alice were right I was back. My hair was in perfectly messy curls, I had on a tight and short black dress and hot pink peep toe pumps with a cute small flower on top. My make up was flawless; I had on mascara to make my eyes pop, a small amount of blush, and lip gloss that made my lips look kissable and plump. Tonight, I was ready to have fun.

"Table?" I asked, over the music to Rosalie.

She looked around before she spotted Emmett and Jasper. "They're saving one for us," she said back.

We all walked over there and soon enough, Alice was making out with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were following their lead. I rolled my eyes and headed for the bar. I ordered an apple martini scoped out the cute guys. Soon enough a tall, russet-skinned guy sat next to me. '_Just my type, cute and buff,'_ I thought.

"Haven't seen you in these parts, what's your name?" he asked me.

I smiled, sipping my drink. "Bella," I said.

"Jacob," he said, grinning slightly. "Hey, you're running pretty low on that drink, mind if I buy you another?"

I downed the rest of it and put the glass on the table. I smirked when he raised his eyebrow. "Be my guest," I said with a sexy wink.

He smirked and ordered us a couple of pina coladas. "So what brings you here?" he asked before starting to drink.

"Needed a night out," I said, shrugging. "Do you work out?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He smirked, lifting his arm to flex his bicep. "Feel and tell me."

I raised my eyebrow. "Don't get too cocky now…" I said laughing. I felt it and it was hard. "Not bad," I said nonchalantly, sipping the pina colada.

"So you say, but on the inside you know you're melting from my muscles."

I laughed. "What I say about getting cocky?"

He feigned shock. "Me, cocky? That's absurd!"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess those muscles are pretty good." He laughed.

"So, you dance?" he gave me a smile.

I drowned the rest of my drink. "You know it," I said as I smiled.

* * *

I was actually having fun. Me and Jake danced for a while and had a couple of drinks while we talked. He was really sweet and funny.

"…So he woke up and had to walk around for the whole day with hearts and a dick on his face. All I can say is: _hilarious!_" he finished a story he was telling me.

I laughed out loud. "Are you serious? How'd he not wake up when y'all were drawing on him?" I asked in between laughs.

"I don't know, I guess he was that drunk and passed out, but I have to say, I'd do the same thing over again if I got the chance though," he said, drinking some of his beer.

I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out of my bra and looked up to see Jake looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "What? I had no room in my clutch. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen any other girl do this," I defended myself. I looked back at my phone, it was Edward. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I held a finger up to Jake. He nodded as I walked to the bathroom and answered my phone.

"Edward," I said, emotionlessly.

"Where are you?" he said, sounding irritated.

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"Where are you?" he asked. I knew he was getting mad.

"Why. Do. You. Care?" I said, irritated.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you one more time, where the hell are you?" he said, trying to stay calm.

"Out."

"Bella, cut that shit out."

I started to get pissed off all over again. "Okay, so when I'm not there at night, you care oh so much, yet when I catch you having a threesome with two drunken hoes, you don't give a shit about me? No, I'm not playing this game anymore Edward. We. Are. Over," I said, slowly.

"What?" he said. I could almost hear his teeth clench.

"You heard me."

"Listen, if you don't come home in ten minutes, I swear-"

"You swear, what? What are you about to do? Hit me? Hit me then beg me to take you back? No. I am done. Understand?"

There was silence for a moment; all I could hear was his ragged breathing. "Where are you?" he asked, calmly.

"With Rose and Alice. Bye," I said as I hung up. I sighed, putting my phone back into my bra. I looked at myself in the mirror and reapplied a little bit of lip gloss. I took a deep breath and walked out back to the club.

I hopped into my seat next to Jake and ordered a shot of vodka.

"You alright?" he asked, a worried crease formed on his forehead.

"Just fine," I lied, smiling slightly as I chugged the small glass of vodka. It immediately burned my tongue and back of my throat, but that was good, the more distractions, less worrying about _him_.

He raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

We eventually got back to our friendly banter and I was having fun again. We were sitting down just chilling when I felt my phone vibrate again. I gave Jake an apologetic look before looking at my phone. It was a text from Alice.

_We got company!  
Get out NOW!  
Edward is here!_

When I was finished reading the text, I heard a small crash. When I looked up I saw Jake sprawled on the floor with shards of glass all on the floor and Edward standing with a crazed look on his face. In his hand was the top broken half of a bottle of wine.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't fathom that he'd actually done that, but I snapped back into reality when Edward got on the ground and started punching Jake's unconscious form in the face.

"Stop!" I screamed, pulling on the back of his shirt. He slowly turned around to face me. His eyes were blazing with fury. He stood up and glared down at me. I couldn't help but take a step back at his stature.

"Hey!" I heard someone call. I looked around suddenly noticing that everyone was crowded around us and the music had stopped. "You two, get out!" It was the bouncer, who had his arms folded over his chest, waiting to see if we wanted to beg to differ.

Next thing I knew, I felt Edward's hand grip my upper arm firmly and steer me towards the doors.

"Let go, Edward!" I yelled, wincing as his hand tightened. He ignored me, saying nothing. "Edward!" Nothing. He merely just pulled me towards his stupid silver Volvo. I hated that car with a passion. I'd told him time and time again that Volvos were for old people, but he'd always say, '_I'm bring the Volvos back to this generation, baby!'_

I smiled slightly at the memory, but I was bought out of my memory when he grabbed my wrists and spun me around and pushed me into his Volvo. I slid down slightly, groaning from the pain in my back. I looked up at him and his eyes just blazed fury. I shrunk down, slightly from his glare.

"You are _mine_!" he growled.

I stood up straighter. "I'm no one's. You don't own me, and in fact, we have nothing to do with each other anymore since I broke up with you," I said, testing him.

His jaw clenched. He pulled me slightly towards him so he could open the door then he pushed me in and slammed the door. He stormed to the driver's side of the car, got in, and we were off.

I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. In my head, I cursed the person who invented the stupid thing.

I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly got it and answered it.

"Alice?" I said into the phone.

"Bella, where-" I didn't get to hear her finish before Edward grabbed it out of my hands and threw it out the window.

"What the hell?" I yelled. He ignored me, so I hit the back of his head. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. I saw his fingers turn white, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He did me wrong, so I get him back.

I hit him all the way back to our house, not enough to make him go sliding off the road, but enough to piss him off. I knew he was pissed off by when he turned off the car, walked towards my side and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder. All the air left my lungs. He ignored my wheezing, walking into our house. Once we were inside, he threw me onto the couch then locking the door behind him.

I shuffled to my feet, only to be pushed back onto the couch. He got on top of me, grabbing my wrists. "Get off!" I said, struggling against him.

"You are mine!" he growled, completely ignoring me. "Who the hell was that guy you were with?"

"A friend!" I gasped as he punched my stomach. We had never gotten this physical. Sure we'd hit each other, but not with full force like he had just used.

"Fucking liar!" he growled at me. "I'm sure you were kissing him and all that shit!" He punched me again.

I coughed, attempting to fill my lungs back. "Did you see me kissing him?" I asked wheezing. He glared at me before getting off of me and sitting at the edge of the couch. I managed to get myself into sitting position as I held my stomach. "You hit me…" I stated the obvious, not looking at him.

He didn't say anything and that pissed me off. I got up and started smacking him with all my strength. I knew it was hurting him because where I'd hit him, turned red. I punched him in the stomach and he hunched over. His teeth clenched and he grabbed my wrists then practically threw me onto the floor.

It was happening so fast, we were punching and hitting each other. Then after five minutes, I had my back pressed against the wall with him in front of me, gripping my neck with his left hand while his right hand was clenched and pulled back behind him.

"Hit me…" I chocked out. His teeth clenched and he swung. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I heard a bang but I felt no pain. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see that he punched the wall. His breathing was ragged as he let go of my neck and put it to the other side of my head. His head fell to my shoulder as we slid down to the floor.

"Sorry… sorry… sorry…" he repeated countless times. We sat quietly for a few minutes before he lifted his head and cupped my cheeks. "Forgive me?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him or I'd give up too easily. "Why?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Because I love you," he said, sincerely.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because of your forgiveness?" I frowned. I heard him sigh. "I love everything about you…"

"Like what?"

His thumbs rubbed my cheeks. "The way you blush when I embarrass you…" His lips ghosted over my lips. "How your voice sounds when I actually do something right…" His lips pressed lightly against my eyelids. "Your beautiful, brown eyes and how they sparkle when you laugh…"

I slowly opened my eyes to look at his remorseful look. My anger and hurt immediately washed away. I brought my hands to his cheeks and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"We are so screwed up," I whispered as I bought him into another kiss. This one was simply just a brush of lips then we pulled apart."I know…" he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Just don't try to leave again… I don't know what I'll do…"

* * *

"Again? Really?" I said as he turned towards me after letting his whore out. This time, I waited in the living room for him. I thought he might actually stop, guess I was wrong…

He ran a hand through his hair. "Bella, not now…" he sighed.

I stood up. "No, you're going to tell me why the hell you keep doing this!" I pushed his chest. He just grabbed my wrists as he pushed me down onto the couch. He started kissing my neck. "Edward, stop!" I tried, but he kissed me. Once we came up for air, I tried again. "Stop, please!" He kissed my neck. "Edward, I'm moving in with Alice and Rose!" I shouted quickly. He froze.

I looked away from him. "What?" he asked, calmly.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to hit me. It never came. "I'm moving in with Alice and Rose."

He didn't say anything, so I opened my eyes. He just got off of me and scooted to the opposite side of the couch. "You're leaving me?"

I sat up. "You're cheating on me?"

He ran a hand through his hair, staying quiet for a few moments. I sighed as I went to our- _his_ room to pack my bags. I had gotten my suitcase when I smelt smoke. "Edward?" I called. He didn't answer. I stepped out of the room to see Edward in the living room staring at a fire that had started. "What did you do…?" I asked as I watched the fire spread.

He let out a low chuckle. "I always told you I was a bad person… Never listened…"

"So you burn the house down!" I said as I rushed to the door. Edward shut it as soon as I opened it.

"You're not leaving…" he growled, pulling me towards our room.

"Edward! Stop this is crazy!" I said, looking up at him as he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I'm only crazy about you…" he whispered.

My eyes welled up in tears. "Stop, we have to get out!" I knew I wasn't getting out, once he got that look in his eyes that meant that it was all over.

He leaned down to press his lips to my ear. "I love you baby, no matter how many times I screw up, I love you." I started crying. "Sorry, for everything… the cheating, the hitting, the everything…. I'm sorry…"

I wiped my eyes. "So this is it?" I asked.

He pulled away enough to look me in the eyes. "Guess so…"

"This is the craziest love story ever…" I let out a slight chuckle.

"Cause we're crazy about each other…"

"We're so screwed up…" I said, letting more tears flow down my cheeks. "I love you…"

He leaned down and kissed me. I heard our fire alarms go off. "Despite the lies?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I love the way you lie…" He leaned down to kiss me once more as we felt the fire consume us.

**Wow, I've worked on this for at least a month… I kept re-reading it, then getting distracted. Lol, well I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
